Silence
by meepette179
Summary: I found while cleaning my room! Its a crossover with Batman- however its AU- Olivia grew up in Gotham with Bruce as her best friend-exploration of how i think their relationship to each other would be- along with some of our favorite batman villains!
1. Chapter 1

**So! A story I found while cleaning my room. **

* * *

Cragen called his best detectives into his office. "Pack your bags!"

"Malibu? Oh Cap't you shouldn't have!" John swooned sarcastically.

"Shut up John. Gotham City is opening its first special victims unit and we are going to supervise the first week." Cragen announced.

"Gotham?" Olivia asked smiling slightly.

"Yep, why? An ex live there?" Fin teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Olivia replied shoving him.

Elliot immediately stepped in, "We'll probably be busy all week, anyways."

Olivia rolled her eyes and followed Fin out of the office. "Don't have a coronary El. He's a good guy."

"Gotham City, that should be interesting." John mused.

"Whatever." Fin said grabbing his coat and leaving along with the others.

* * *

Olivia sat between Elliot and Don at the dinner to celebrate the recently opened Gotham City Special Victims Unit.

Commissioner Gordon was in a very heated discussion with Cragen about Gotham's crime rate while Elliot joked around with Munch and Fin.

Olivia poked at her food completely bored, until a shadow hung over her and covered her eyes whispering in a deep voice, "Guess who."

Olivia squealed and turned around hugging him tightly. The rest of the table looked at her, shocked by the sudden outburst.

Elliot stood, "Olivia?"

Olivia separated the hug, "Sorry… uh… Guys this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce this is Elliot, John, Fin, and my captain, Donald Cragen."

"So, you became a cop?" He teased her.

"Yeah, and you became a rich bachelor?" Olivia shot back.

Bruce laughed, "It has its benefits."

"Join us Bruce." Olivia requested sitting back down. He gave a small smile and sat beside her in a chair a waiter offered.

"So Liv, is Bruce that ex you were talking about." Elliot asked drinking his wine.

"Um, no. Sorry, we are just good friends." Olivia sighed poking at some pasta. Bruce stole it off her fork.

He laughed, "Yeah old friends, since high school actually. Olivia was way different back then. On the opposite side of the law, if you catch my drift."

John laughed, "Our little Olivia? A juvenile delinquent?"

Bruce nodded loving how Olivia's cheeks were bright red. "She had a thing for graffiti and streaking."

"That's enough!" Olivia's face was unbelievably red. "It's a good thing you were always with me though, no matter what I did, you did something worse."

Elliot hated their easy banter. He stood. "Well, I'm going to head to the hotel."

"You're staying at a hotel? No, I insist you stay at my house!" Bruce said wiping his mouth.

"Bruce no, we can't." Olivia protested.

"Come on Olivia, you can have your old room back. Haven't touched anything since you left." Bruce smiled at her, pouring on the charm.

"It's up to the guys." Olivia looked at her co-workers.

John shrugged, "Beats a ratty motel room."

"Yeah, I'm in." Fin agreed.

"What do ya say, El?" Olivia asked placing a hand on his arm.

He looked down at her and softened. "If it's what you want."

"Great." She smiled.

"My limo is outside if you're ready." Bruce cut in.

"Okay." Olivia took Bruce's offered arm but not before taking Elliot by the hand and pulling him with her.

The limo sat out in front of the building ready to go. Alfred opened the door and they climbed in. Bruce sat opposite from Elliot and Olivia. He noted that they hadn't released each others hands yet. Neither wore a ring but they seem to act like a married couple, glancing at each other every so often.

They started to pull into a long winding driveway.

"I see you upgraded Bruce." Olivia commented on the large mansion.

"It had some damage done to it. I re-built it the same way, but it still looks different." Bruce replied.

"Afraid of change?" Elliot asked snidely.

Bruce smiled at him ignoring the comment. "I assume you are single then?"

"Why? Are you hitting on me?" Elliot shot back.

"No." Bruce laughed. "I just find it hard to believe that someone could put up with that brooding intensity."

Elliot laughed, "I'll show you brooding intensity."

"Woah guys! Calm down." Olivia warned.

Elliot looked at her, "Sorry Liv.""Yeah, I'm sorry. To make it up to you, I want to take you out tonight. We can take a walk down memory lane." Bruce suggested.

"Sure Bruce." Olivia relaxed and leaned against Elliot subliminally.

Elliot wrapped an arm around her and looked at Bruce. "_Ha! Take that you smooth, rich, bastard_." he thought.

They climbed out of the limo and were shown to their individual rooms. Elliot sat on his bed throwing a rubber ball against the wall, repeatedly. Olivia slipped into his room. "Hey."

"Hey." he smiled standing and walked to her, "What are you doing here?"

"What do we usually do every Thursday?" Olivia smirked tugging his shirt out of his pants.

Elliot sure as hell knew. They had started sleeping together two months ago. It was supposed to be just sex but lately Elliot found himself wanting more. "You have a date, remember?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here early." she started kissing under his jaw. That was another thing they did, no kissing on the mouth. It was too personal.

"Liv, I can't anymore." Elliot pulled away.

"Why not El?" Olivia asked biting her lip.

Elliot looked at her, "I… I keep finding myself wanting more. I can't stop wanting more than just sex."

Olivia shook her head, "Elliot, we can't."

He didn't listen. He approached her slowly admiring her hair and her eyes. The way her hips were cocked just slightly and her arms hung loosely at her side. He took her elbows in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Olivia froze, her eyes widening. After a second, she found herself moving towards him, her eyes closing and they stood their kissing in the moonlight that crept in through the window. Elliot pulled away slowly before pressing his lips to her forehead and whispering, "Please, tell me the feeling is mutual." Olivia looked like she was in pain. Elliot caressed her face lightly. "Liv?"

"I'm sorry Elliot. " She whispered before running out of the room tears threatening her composure.

Elliot fell backwards onto the bed, his mind spinning.

* * *

Olivia was quiet as she sat with Bruce at a small restaurant later that night. She sipped lightly on her drink.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked softly.

"Yeah, just tired." Olivia smiled taking a larger drink.

Bruce set his fork down and leaned forward. "You can't lie to me. It's about your partner isn't it?""Bruce, I came out to spend time with you, not dwell on stupid things." Olivia replied.

He smiled, "Okay, how have you been then?"

"Good, finally became a detective." She answered. "Looks like you became richer."

Bruce laughed, "Just a little." he looked outside, Olivia followed his gaze.

"Arkham has grown quite a bit."

"Unfortunately." he replied.

"Bruce you can't put 'em all away and expect no crime. There's always gonna be a new bad guy."

"Not lately, and that's what scares me." Bruce stood. "Let's get outta here."

"okay." she agreed following him out to the crotch rocket parked out front.

* * *

Elliot laid in his bed listening to the world outside the window. He closed his eyes when he head the door opened and Olivia's familiar footsteps. The bed dipped and he felt her cuddle up to his side throwing a leg over his. "Are you awake?"

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry about freaking out earlier." She whispered.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have said anything." More silence surrounded them.

Olivia bit her lip, "Do you hate me?"

Elliot gave her a serious look, "Yes." he whispered, "I do."

Then at the same moment they both burst into laughter. Olivia and Elliot's laughter ceased after a few minutes. More silence, the Olivia uttered the words, "You should."

Elliot didn't know what to say to that. He simply pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried silently.

* * *

**So there it is. Im sure there are some of you who are like, what? where's the batman fighting stuff? trust me that's coming later, the story will unfold itself in good time. **

**If anyone is wondering where i got the name for the story- i had no clue what to call it, i saw the last word of chapter 1 was silently, so i thought silence? why not. lol**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Bruce sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. "Frosted Flakes? I thought people like you had caviar for breakfast or something." She teased.

"Hey!" Bruce shot back. "Just because I'm a millionaire doesn't mean I have to eat crummy food." They laughed together.

Olivia poured herself a bowl and headed for the refrigerator for the milk. "I've missed you, ya know."

"Doesn't seem like it." Bruce added. "You looked pretty cozy with your partner last night. How long has that been going on?"

"Nothing's going on." She sat beside him and poured her milk.

"Olivia, quit lying. I saw you guys. It's obvious her loves you, why else would he be so protective and… and jealous!" Olivia didn't say anything. "I know you love him, too, Olivia. The way you look at him- its how you used to look at me."

She raised her eyes to his, but kept her mouth shut. Finally she spoke, "Bruce, let's not start this again. You have no right to be jealous, or do you not remember why I left Gotham in the first place?"

Bruce looked away from her. "You can't underst-"

"Don't pull that bullshit with me, Bruce!" She interrupted him.

Elliot knocked on the entrance way to the kitchen, "I hate to interrupt but we got to go, Liv. Cragen's arranged some charity thing."

Olivia nodded and placed her bowl in the sink before grabbing Elliot's arm and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Seated in a large banquet hall, the gang watched as donations were made by local investors. Olivia nudged Elliot, "This is really boring."

Elliot nodded. "I know." He looked around, "There's a bar across the street."

"Let's get out of here." Olivia and Elliot slowly snuck away and left the shiny marble building. The bar was small and smelled like cheap perfume and cigarettes. They each ordered a beer and sat down away from everyone, in a small corner booth, near the back.

"So." Elliot started. "You and Bruce had a pretty big fight."

"No." Olivia looked at her beer bottle. "Just a small disagreement."

"About what?" Olivia looked up at him.

"You."

Elliot was confused. "What about me?""Bruce is convinced you're in love with me." She laughed. "Crazy right?"

"No, not crazy." Olivia looked back up at him, he wasn't laughing. He gained some courage and blew out a large breath. "It's the truth, Liv. I lov-"

Suddenly the window to the bar shattered, Elliot automatically covered Olivia with his body, shielding her from the flying glass.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia exclaimed.

They exited the booth to find the culprit of the shattered window: a large man who had been tossed through it. A petite brunette leapt through the window. She laughed and looked around. Her outfit was red and white. She wore a jesters hat adorned with tiny bells that rang every time she moved her head. Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and pulled him into the back room. She led him out the backdoor and together they ran down the street towards Bruce manor. After reaching the gates to the manor Olivia finally slowed down.

Elliot was huffing for air, "Who was that!"

"Her name is Harley Quinn. She's the Jokers right hand man." Olivia explained walking inside the house and closing the door behind Elliot.

"The Joker is real? Does that mean Batman's real?" Elliot asked.

"Of course he's real Elliot." Olivia shook her head. "Bruce?"

Bruce came out of the study, "I heard what happened."

"Yeah, El? Could you go wait somewhere? I need to talk to Bruce alone." Olivia requested.

"Sure, Liv. Call if you need me." he said walking away.

"Where were you?" demanded.

Bruce sighed, "The Joker was spotted by 82nd street."

"So, Harley was supposed to be a distraction. What was the Joker up to." She asked curious.

"Liv, no. The Joker was the distraction. Harley was at that bar for a reason." Bruce placed his hands on her shoulders. "I believe they were after you, again."

* * *

Olivia stood in her room. She heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in."

Bruce walked in a sat beside her on the bed. "Are you okay."

"A little scared, I guess." She replied.

"That's to be expected. They put you through hell." Olivia looked away. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Bruce promised. Olivia stood and walked to the window, staring out it.

"I know." she replied. "I just feel helpless. Something I'm not used to."

"I'll die before I let him hurt you again." Bruce stood and wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you, and I'm not gonna lose you again. You know I never once stopped loving you." He turned her to face him.

"Bruce I-"

"Shhh." He whispered closing the space between them and slanting his mouth over hers.

The door opened, and Olivia heard a cu[ drop to the floor. She pushed Bruce away. "Elliot…"

HE shook his head bitterly. I brought you some tea." He them stomped out of the room.

Olivia moved to follow him when Bruce stopped her. "He'll be fine Liv."

"No, Bruce stay away from me! You were right, I do love him. You had your chance!" She wiped some tears and sprinted after Elliot.

She caught up with him at the end of the driveway. "El! Stop! Please, that was nothing!"

"It was something, Olivia! Especially after I told you! I told you I loved you, but I guess I'm no competition for that rich smooth bastard!" He yelled at her. Then stomped the rest of the way down the street. Olivia collapsed onto the concrete and sobbed.

* * *

Elliot wiped his tears as he continued through the dark streets of Gotham.

"Hey cutie." he head as a cloud of pink gas surrounded him and his mind went blank.

* * *

**so there it is. i was kinda discouraged because nobody reviewed, but i thought what the hay! i've got this chapter already written why not upload and try again. lol anyways please Review! ahhh! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**It is storming like you would not believe here! Gosh I couldn't sleep, so... yay! A new chapter. This story will not be very long and I imagine I will be finishing it within the next chapter. Maybe I'll write an epilogue or something. I don't know, I guess its up to whatever way the wind blows me. **

**Special thank-yous to jessgold94 and AnimeLover5995 for your reviews.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Olivia grew worried. Elliot hadn't returned yet, and it had been nearly three hours since he left. He wasn't answering his phone either. She was currently in his room. She missed him. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was and explain everything from the beginning like she should've. She buried herself in the covers wanting to his from everything until her got back and she could fix this mistake. She leaned back onto his pillow inhaling his scent; she closed his eyes and remembered. She remembered every night together, every word, every touch. Her fingertips touched her lips gently as she remembered the kiss. Their first kiss, and she had acted like her had hurt her. In reality she was just afraid, afraid of losing everything if she took a chance on something real. Olivia took a deep breath opening her eyes and letting the moisture that had collected there leak out. Standing, she wiped her eyes. She was going to find Elliot herself.

Sneaking down the hallway, thunder bellowed in her ears, and lighting flashed. The rain was pelting against the large windows that adorned the house. She got to the front hall and slipped into her shoes, shoving her cell in her pocket and her gun into her holster. She pulled the closet open to remove her coat when a strong hand pushed it shut. Olivia turned and stared into Bruce's harsh gaze.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked harshly.

Olivia yanked the door open and grabbed her coat, shrugging it over her shoulders. "I'm going to find Elliot. He can't be too far."

"No, you're not." Bruce objected. "They are out there looking for you, and going out there by yourself is foolish. You may be a cop, but that won't stop them and you know it. Let me go look."

"I don't care, I have to find him." Olivia opened the front door, "And I'm sure you have better things to do. I need to do this by myself. I don't need you."

Bruce looked down as the door slammed and her sharp words echoed through his mind.

* * *

Olivia had been searching for nearly an hour. Her clothes were soaked through and her hair was plastered to her face. Her mascara was running and she wasn't sure if it was from the rain or her tears. She was frustrated and cold and scared. The streets were eerily empty for this time of night.

She leaned against a brick wall and sank to the concrete, burying her face in her arms.

"Someone looks upset." A voice said from above her, as she heard the sound of a gun being cocked. "Stand up slowly."

Olivia stood, trying to decided what to do. A man in a black ski mask stood holding her at gun-point. She glanced quickly down at her gun, wondering if she could draw it before he shot her. Her chances, she decided, were slim to none.

"What you doing out here all alone, baby?" The words dripped off the man's tongue into her ears as he stepped closer, the barrel of the gun pressed under her chin, and his mouth at her ear.

She didn't say a word, and stood as still as possible.

"Not going to answer are we?" he laughed.

"I don't think that's any of your business." A separate voice said, this time female.

The man suddenly dropped to the floor as a cloud of pink smoke surrounded them.

Olivia looked to the right, meeting the eyes of a woman with flaming red hair and a dark green mini dress.

The woman laughed. "What? No, thank-you, Livvie?"

"I don't have time for this, Ivy. I'm looking for someone." She growled pushing past her and continuing down the street. The rain had stopped.

"Does this someone by any chance have brown hair, pretty blue eyes, and go by the name, Elliot?" Ivy asked laughing.

Olivia turned on her heel and marched back to Ivy. "Where is he?"

"I dunno." The woman in green sang, "Maybe I could help you find him?"

"Why did you take him?" Olivia demanded.

"Just helping out a friend." Came Ivy's simple reply.

Olivia bit her lip, "Take me to him."

* * *

Elliot paced the room he was in. It was dark with a small window on the wall furthest from the door. The room was maybe 10 X 12 feet with a concrete floor and walls. She had taken his cell, wallet and gun. Leaving him in just a black button down and his jeans. He stopped at sat on a small cot against the back wall, just under the window. Closing his eyes, he rested his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his hands. His mind slipped to Olivia and their fight. He wondered if that would be the last time he ever saw her, and instantly regretted it. He missed her. The door to the room swung open and Elliot swore he was dreaming because who else, but Olivia ran through it. She feel to her knees in front of him and cupped his face, examining him carefully.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked franticly searching for wounds.

Elliot blinked, "Olivia?"

"Yeah, El. It's me." She said softly

"Where am I. Why am I here?" he asked .

Olivia licked her lip and sat beside him on the cot, taking his hand in hers. "If I'm not correct, ivy kidnapped you as a favor to Harley."

Elliot looked at her confused, "The girl from the bar?"

Olivia nodded, "yes, Ivy said she was helping a friend. Harley and Ivy have been friends since before I can remember."

"Why would she want me."

"What you gotta understand El is that Harley is, well, she's a pawn. She's in love with the Joker and does whatever he wants. She does his dirty work for him." Olivia explained"So the Joker wanted me?" He asked lacing his fingers through hers.

"The Joker doesn't want you. He wanted to kidnap you, knowing that I'd come after you." She looked down.

Elliot cupped her face, forcing her to meet his eyes with her own. "The Joker wanted you."

Olivia's eyes began to water. "Yes, and no. The Joker wants Batman and he knows that Batman will come for me, no matter what." Elliot looked confused. "El, I grew up here. Bruce's parents looked after me, my mother was in New York, and obviously not qualified to take care of me. Bruce's mom knew mine before her rape, and stepped in as a guardian. Bruce and I were inseparable, but one night Bruce's parents were murdered- he changed When he was older, he became a vigilante of sorts, and I fell in love." She shrugged, "I had always loved him, but seeing him so passionate and caring and mysterious- I couldn't help myself. However I didn't just give my heart to Bruce that day, I gave it to the hero of Gotham."

Elliot interrupted, "You're telling me Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Olivia nodded. "You dated Batman?" Olivia nodded again. "Where does the Joker fit in to all of this?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "I don't know how, but he found out about us, and he kidnapped me. He almost killed me when Bruce finally saved me, and sent the Joker to Arkham Asylum. After I recovered, Bruce told me he couldn't love me, because it interfered with his ability to protect Gotham. He broke my heart and I moved to New York." She paused. "The Joker knows Bruce will come after me for the same reason I came after you. Bruce is in love with me, but, Elliot, I'm in love with you."

Elliot brushed tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Please don't cry."

"El, when you kissed me, I didn't mean to run out, I was just afraid. I don't want to get hurt again, because I fell in love with someone who didn't love me back." Her voice was soft and pained.

Elliot cupped her face, "Olivia you don't have to worry about that, because I'm in love with you. I love you so much, there's no way I could ever not love you back."

Brown eyes met blue ones to find them just as wet as hers were. Elliot leaned closer to Olivia and tentatively placed his lips over hers. The kiss was soft and sweet and lasted only a few moments before they pulled back slightly, smiling at each other.

"Well isn't that just the sweetest?" A voice sneered, cackling as its owner crossed the room to them.

Elliot pulled Olivia closer into his side.

The man stopped and laughed, "Remember me?"

Olivia looked at the Joker with hate in her eyes. "Unfortunately."

The Joker smiled, smoothing his hair back. "Livvie, you haven't changed much, have you?" His laughs echoed once more throughout the room, "Aside from your new figure, of course. I'm sure Batty enjoys that don't he!" The Joker laughed pulling a knife from his jacket. "Why so serious?" He laughed his evil laugh before, grabbing Olivia's arm and yanking her from Elliot's grasp.

Elliot immediately went to strangle the Joker, when the Joker held the knife to Olivia's throat. Elliot stopped dead in his tracks.

"That's what I thought Loverboy." The Joker laughed, stroking Olivia's face with the blade. "You and Batty in love with her! Ha! What an opportune circumstance! But you know Livvie, I understand what's it like to be irresistible." He smoothed his hair back again. "This was, of course, before I got these scars! Everyone loved me, but then I had an accident and they all left. Turns out they didn't love me at all, not really." He smiled. "I'll be your pal and help ya out! Let's see if they all love you, even with your face all scared up."

The Joker laughed and placed the knife-point on the corner of her mouth.

Olivia looked at Elliot, standing there helplessly. Tears stung her eyes.

Suddenly the back wall blew open and a dark figure leapt in, its dark voice, growling. "Let her go."

* * *

**There it is! Haha. I was really nervous about the Joker's lines. If you haven't guessed it yet, this story is mostly centered around Elliot, Olivia, and Bruce. Anyways, please comment and tell me what you think, or any suggestions you might have. I'm open to them. Feel free to do pretty much whatever you want! lol The more random the better! haha.**

**But really, PLEASE review.  
**


End file.
